


here is where we start (and where we end)

by kagome_angel



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has nothing to do with love, and everything to do with control and attraction (and maybe  a little loneliness too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	here is where we start (and where we end)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from lyrics to Goldfrapp's “Monster Love”. This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. This is all because of that one scene in 5x06. Spoilers up to 5x07.

She had assumed that she wouldn't be spending the night alone in this dorm room, and she'd obviously assumed incorrectly. Well, she knows quite well what they say when you assume things—knew quite well, too, when she made the assumption. Perhaps she should classify it as 'wishful thinking' instead.

Of course Bonnie and Jeremy needed a little time to become properly reacquainted with one another. Of course Damon and Elena wanted to have more 'together time', as if all summer hadn't been enough.

They'd both promised to drive to Whitmore in the morning, and then they could go about being proper best friends and college roommates. Of course, Caroline was just fine with this plan. It's what she told her friends. It's what she's currently telling herself, a bottle of absinthe in one hand and a shotglass in the other.

(Damon had offered her whiskey and wine, beer and vodka. She'd wanted something a little different, and had chosen the absinthe. How considerate he'd been, offering her something to quell her loneliness, and she supposes that she's picking up her sire's bad habits.)

Thing is... she doesn't like being alone when she's grieving. She barely had a chance to grieve for Bonnie before Tyler up and left her, so now it feels as if she's grieving two losses, even though Bonnie is very much alive and well now.

She's better than this, she knows. She doesn't have to drown her sorrows in alcohol, but what the hell. She's alone in a dorm room while her best friends are no doubt having naked fun time with their respective significant others, and she has no-one to speak of--

She hears the footsteps before she catches the scent, and she rises from her seat on her bed, downing her eighth shot before setting the glass and bottle and the nightstand and crossing the room, standing before the door. The footsteps abruptly come to a halt, and Caroline feels herself sneer (just a little, she can't help it really).

“Forget something?” she asks, and she receives an annoyed sigh in response. “Did you want to come in?”

“My _lovely_ daughter left half of my clothing behind,” Katherine grouses, as if she can't just buy more... but oh, perhaps she can't since she's human now and can't just compel shop owners to let her have a shopping spree for free.

“There's this thing,” Caroline begins, drumming her nails against the door, “you can wash and re-wear clothing, you know. That's why there are these things called 'washing machines' and 'dryers'.”

“Caroline.” Katherine's sigh is one of what sounds like pure exasperation. “I'm really, _really_ not in the mood for this. I thought we had a mutual understanding, and then you kicked me out since I was no longer of any benefit to you. I don't think it would cause you any hardship if I came in _just_ to get my clothes and then left. It'll be like I was never there, I promise.”

(But it won't, though. Caroline knows better—going in and out without leaving a single trace isn't really Katherine's style these days, and the towel she'd used a day or so ago to dry off? It's still on the floor, close to Elena's bed.)

Against her better judgment, Caroline unlocks the door, opens it, and steps aside. “You can come in,” she invites, and Katherine gives her a look that says, _I don't have to be invited_ (it's not just in Caroline's imagination).

Katherine brushes past her, and the brief contact gives Caroline pause. She doesn't want to think about it, though, doesn't want to analyze it.

(But she does, just for a second, and she remembers her fingers squeezing around Katherine's throat in a much different light—and it's the alcohol, she tells herself. Just the alcohol.)

“You've been drinking,” Katherine nonchalantly comments as she begins digging through the closet at the far end of the room, shoving clothes into her bag (and Caroline makes damn sure that none of the clothing is Elena's). “Didn't figure you were the type for drinking alone.”

“Are you making an offer?” Caroline asks, and Katherine snorts, but Caroline can see the glint of interest in the brunette's eyes before it is quickly hidden beneath a scowl.

“Are _you_?” Katherine counters, zipping up her bag. “I mean, just a few hours ago, you were so eager to get rid of me.”

“Circumstances have changed,” Caroline answers, flopping back down on her bed and taking another shot, not even making a face at the taste any longer. She offers the bottle to Katherine. “Seems that I've got the room to myself for tonight.”

Katherine hesitates, and Caroline can almost see the cogs turning in her head. The once-vampire then drops her bag to the floor and shrugs, crossing the distance between them to sit beside Caroline. She takes the proffered bottle and takes a swig from it, but unlike Caroline, she _does_ make a face. “What the hell. Not like I have anything better to do.”

Caroline nods. “Keep drinking, Katherine. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

One empty bottle of absinthe later, and Caroline is surprised to learn that, even as a human, Katherine can still hold her alcohol, even (maybe _especially_ ) if it is very strong alcohol. She is somewhere in between 'party girl drunk' and 'quiet and contemplative drunk'. She's turned on Caroline's stereo system and she's swaying to the music, but she hasn't said a word for a while.

“What're you doing?” Caroline asks as she walks over to the other woman, hands on her hips.

“What's it look like?” Katherine responds, leaning in close, wrapping her arms around Caroline's neck as if in an attempt to dance with her. “Might as well live a little, huh? Isn't that what they call it?”

_You've lived for centuries,_ Caroline wants to remind her, but doesn't. Instead, she does something that she knows she shouldn't. She does something that is pretty damn stupid, and she blames it on the alcohol and the loneliness and the fact that she recently got dumped (and not on the fact that Katherine's always been a little bit intoxicating, no wonder both Salvatore's fell for her—and wow, isn't that crazy talk? Gotta be the alcohol).

“I think you owe me something, Katherine,” she says, all but drawls it, and remembers that alcohol loosens her tongue and makes her bolder in ways that she probably shouldn't be. She moves one hand to rest it on Katherine's hip and not-so-carefully, not-quite-gently encircles Katherine's throat with the fingers of her other hand. She is a little rough, but not like before. She isn't trying to actively cut off Katherine's air supply. There was anger thrumming through her whole body when she'd done this before, but not now. Now, there is something else altogether encouraging her, some dark promise of _acceptance_ (even if only momentary) in Katherine's chocolate eyes.

“And what is it that you erroneously believe I owe you?” Katherine returns, her pink tongue darting out briefly to wet her lips (and Caroline watches with a sort of irrational hunger that she hasn't felt in a while, not even with Tyler).

“A proper thank you,” Caroline tells her, fingers squeezing just enough to make Katherine's breath hitch, and she feels an involuntary, delicious little shiver run down her own spine.

“Thank you,” Katherine bites out, but she doesn't look the slightest bit grateful or apologetic for her earlier behavior.

Human Katherine is the same as vampire Katherine: conniving, petulant, crafty, intelligent, selfish, indignant, infuriating, and ridiculously seductive. The only difference? Mortality.

Even so, in this moment, Caroline is inexorably drawn to her, logically working out that this is a classic moth-to-flame situation, and that it isn't the human that's going to get burned. She _knows_ this, but she doesn't stop. “Not good enough,” she tuts, squeezing just a little harder, digging her nails in just the tiniest bit.

Katherine's lashes lower and her pulse quickens (Caroline hears it and feels it), a slow, lazy smile gracing her lips. “You know, Caroline,” she begins, sounding more breathless than she should, “I'm thinking that Little Miss Perfect Vampire should grow a fucking backbone, stop making mental excuses, and take what she so clearly wants.”

Caroline makes a sound that just might be a groan and she tugs Katherine close, their lips all but crashing together, colliding like two speeding trains, and Caroline can't be bothered to guess what sort of ugly wreckage they'll leave behind in the aftermath of whatever _this_ is.

The kiss isn't gentle. It's full of warring tongues and teeth that don't care if they cause injury (proof is provided when she tastes blood, and she doesn't know if it's her own or Katherine's and she honestly doesn't mind either way). Katherine, even human, is no pushover. She's weaker than Caroline but still strong, and she's not shy at all about shoving Caroline towards one of the empty beds (the one that will be Bonnie's—looks like Caroline's going to have to wash the sheets, huh?).

Katherine's hands are under her blouse when they tumble to the bed, nails raking lightly over the tops of her breasts; deft fingers reach back and make quick work of her bra, unclasping it with ease. Caroline can't help but wonder how much experience the now-mortal woman has had with other women over the decades and the centuries that she was a vampire—much more than Caroline herself, obviously. This is the first time Caroline's done anything like this with another girl, and it feels so fucking wrong to be doing it with _Katherine_ of all people.

But... she likes the way Katherine's fingers play over her skin, and she likes the way Katherine breaks the kiss only long enough to tug her shirt and bra off together and toss them aside before resuming it, tongue teasing at Caroline's lower lip before slipping inside her mouth. She also likes the way Katherine doesn't hesitate—all sexy confidence and wanton lust. She isn't ashamed of this, and so Caroline won't be, either.

(She'll be just like Katherine for tonight, or as close as she can get, and she'll take and she'll _take_ because she _can_ , because Katherine is and _will_ let her.)

Katherine's hands find her breasts and squeeze, and Caroline can't help the breathless little whimper that escapes her lips, only to be swallowed by Katherine (she's greedy, isn't she? Not that that isn't something that Caroline didn't already know). Katherine's index fingers circle her nipples until they harden, and then her thumbs join in, pinching and tugging just enough to make Caroline squirm and gasp.

Katherine straddles her hips, breaking away from her mouth and trailing kisses down the column of her throat. At one point, Caroline feels blunt teeth against her neck, and it makes her shudder delightfully and tilt her head back, granting more access, which Katherine quickly takes advantage of.

The brunette works her way down, having to slide off Caroline's lap to properly reach her breasts, but Caroline can't be bothered to protest the loss of contact when she is rewarded with a sensation much more electric: Katherine smirks up at her before lowering her head, her lips closing around Caroline's right nipple and sucking softly. Her hands aren't idle, either. One has slid between Caroline's thighs and she's _rubbing_ right where Caroline wants her to, provided much-needed friction, but it's not enough, and Caroline certainly isn't going to beg for more at this stage—too early, and she's not that fucking desperate for an orgasm at Katherine's hand (or is she? No, _no_ , she's _not_.)

Katherine's mouth moves to her left nipple, lavishing it with an equal amount of attention, and all the while, her fingers keep working Caroline's clit through her pants and her panties, making Caroline want to grind against them, or at least tell Katherine to get on with it already.

She doesn't do either of these things, though. Instead, she bites down on her lip hard enough to make herself bleed. She licks at the tiny droplet, and the cut is sealed an instant later.

Katherine gives her one of those self-satisfied smirks that Caroline has grown to loathe (but it doesn't seem so awful right now, for some reason). She all but purrs, “Do you think your pants are in the way, Caroline? Maybe they're keeping me from something important?”

“I think,” Caroline begins, reaching out to grasp at Katherine's hips and pull her closer so that she can whisper in her ear, “that you are far more overdressed than I am. Strip, Katherine. Do it slowly.”

She is proud of herself for getting through saying such a thing to Katherine without stammering. If she were still human, she'd blush maybe (she can't remember the last time she spoke so boldly to Tyler during sex). Or maybe she wouldn't. Katherine sure as hell isn't blushing. She's gazing at Caroline through lowered lashes, and her fingers have stilled in their movements, making Caroline ache in a different way, but she can ignore it for now.

“Are you taking pages out of my book now, Caroline?” Katherine asks. It doesn't seem like you to be so _demanding_. Perhaps you've been watching more closely than I ever thought.” The look in her eyes is not one of disapproval, though.

Caroline watches as the other girl slips from the bed and begins undressing—slowly, just as Caroline had asked of her. The cute black top goes first, and what do you know, Katherine's not wearing a bra beneath it. Caroline had figured as much when Katherine had been pressed against her moments ago, but now she gets to see for herself.

Katherine's breasts are full and round, nipples perky and begging to be played with, but Caroline will attend to that shortly. She notes that Katherine's breasts are slightly bigger than her own—more than a handful, surely, but Caroline will test that theory for herself as soon as Katherine is naked.

Smirking, Katherine brushes her palms over her own breasts and then twists her wrists so that she can flick her nipples with her thumbs, releasing a quiet little moan as she does, and Caroline feels heat surge to her lower belly, feels herself grow just a little wetter.

She can't help but wonder what the hell has gotten into her, but she can't spare her morality and the ethicality of this entire situation much further thought when a gorgeous woman is stripping in front of her (a woman that she's hated for a while, mind you).

Katherine turns her back to Caroline then, unbuckling her belt and unzipping her jeans. She shimmies out of them, letting them slide to the floor, revealing a lacy black thong. She glances over her shoulder as she hooks her fingers beneath the waistband of said thong, pausing before tugging them down. “Are you enjoying the show, Caroline?”

“... I am mildly entertained,” Caroline eventually answers, trying to sound mostly uninterested and failing fairly massively, considering how breathless she sounds.

Katherine's chuckle is low and sultry, her voice like crushed velvet: “Is that all? I guess I'll have to try harder.”

Katherine bends down while she's removing the thong, allowing Caroline a great view of her shapely ass and the tempting curve of her lower back. The thong joins the jeans on the floor, and Katherine steps out of them both, delicately. Her bare feet (she'd kicked her heels off earlier) touch the floor again, and she turns to face Caroline.

There is a small amount of moisture glistening on her labia, and Caroline makes note of it, files it away for some future fantasy that she knows she'll hate herself for having (but it won't stop her from getting off to it anyway).

“Shall I come to you now?” Katherine asks, and then seems to think better of that question. “Or shall I continue where I left off? I bet you'd look so pretty beneath me, Caroline.”

Tempting though it is, Caroline shakes her head. She knows – and _knew_ before they even started this – that Katherine likes control. She likes following her own terms and no-one else's, and she only pretends to be compliant when it will get her what she wants.

Here and now, Caroline is the stronger of the two, and she decides that she will be the one calling the shots, for better or worse.

She shakes her head and reaches for her pants (they're lovely little form-fitting things with an elastic waistband and are oh-so-easy to remove), shoving them and her panties down her legs and off of her body, tossing them elsewhere. Only then does she reach for Katherine. “Come here.”

And there it is—that first little pause, the first questioning look that Katherine has given her since they started drinking. Even still, Katherine takes her hand and joins her on the bed, pushing her down so that she can straddle her once more. Caroline doesn't know if she looks pretty beneath Katherine or not, but she knows that it _does_ feel rather nice, not that she'll admit it.

“Like this?” Katherine coos in question, hands cupping Caroline's breasts again, fingers kneading at the flesh, nails digging in enough to very briefly leave half-crescents behind.

Caroline shakes her head, reaching for Katherine, snaking her fingers into curly brown hair and bringing the other girl's lips to hers once more. She kisses her with a renewed fervor and ignores the sudden uncertainty that has decided to plague her mind, instead rapidly rolling them so that Katherine is beneath her and Caroline herself is the one doing the straddling.

Katherine breaks the kiss, confusion written all over her lovely face. “What...?”

Caroline says what she's thinking – what she _knows_ \- before she can allow herself to chicken out and tell Katherine to forget it. “You like control, “she states, carefully, experimentally rolling her hips, and she's rewarded with a breathless little gasp. “You like to call the shots. I bet you like being the aggressor more during sex than the passive one that just takes what is given, right?”

She grabs Katherine's wrists and pins them above her head, and is offered a glower and a token struggle in return. But Katherine is no longer a vampire, and overpowering her is quite easy.

“What are you doing, Caroline?” Katherine asks, and she sounds calm and collected, but there is a tiny spark of apprehension in her eyes and her heart rate has increased slightly; Caroline can hear her heart beating, can feel Katherine's pulse beneath her fingers. It's a... heady sort of feeling.

“I'm stripping that away from you for right now,” Caroline answers, rocking her hips again, and this time, the both of them release groans of pleasure. “I think... you'll enjoy it more than just having _your_ way. That's the way you almost always get it, right?”

“How selfless of you,” Katherine quips, and it is a little cruel and a little mocking. She tips her head back and closes her eyes, arching her back, obviously purposefully drawing attention to her perfectly-round breasts. “Whatever are you going to do to me now, Caroline?”

“It's not for you,” Caroline argues, and it's only partly a lie. She leans down, brushing her lips against Katherine's ear as she whispers, “I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to let me, and I'm going to make you come.”

“Bold words,” Katherine remarks, the hitch in her breath belying her nonchalant attitude.

“Not just words,” Caroline promises, kissing Katherine's neck, revealing her fangs and scraping them along the soft, human skin. She would bite, but she isn't sure how this whole 'cure' thing would work... apparently Silas had drained her of it, but Caroline doesn't want to take that risk. She's fine with teasing though, and making Katherine wonder if she'll actually go through with it.

(She will admit only to herself that she is genuinely tempted to.)

“Caroline--” but Katherine cuts herself off with a moan as Caroline leans down further still, until their breasts are touching, and then she _rubs_ , and she can't help but whimper because _fuck_ , does that ever feel nice. Her nipples are sensitive and Katherine's are hard and tiny, begging for attention that Caroline is actually willing to give them.

Mutual hate, mutual attraction, mutual satisfaction. Or something like that. Right?

Katherine is trembling a little, and Caroline knows that it isn't from fear. She can smell the girl's arousal, and it makes her feel drunker than she is. It makes her feel hot all over, and makes her own body cry out for more friction.

She keeps her hold on Katherine's wrists but shifts both of them so that she can kiss and nibble and suckle at her breasts, paying special attention to the nipples, like Katherine did for her. Katherine squirms and makes all sorts of lovely little noises, and maybe they aren't quite proof of surrender, but that's okay. Caroline is fully confident that she'll have Katherine raising the white flag soon.

Caroline pushes Katherine flat against the mattress again, on her back, wrists still pinned, but Caroline only uses her left hand to keep her in place this time. She slips her right hand between them, and takes a small breath to steady her resolve. _Touch you like you touch yourself,_ she tells herself, _and go from there._.

When she first touches Katherine's folds, the other girl freezes. Neither vampire nor mortal breathes as Caroline slips one finger inside of Katherine, into her slick warmth, and then both of them simultaneously release a long and low hiss.

“You like this,” Caroline says unnecessarily as she adds another finger, curling them and _rubbing_ , and Katherine groans, dark eyes rolling back for a moment. Caroline decides to change her statement into a question: “Don't you?”

“What the _fuck_ do you think, Caroline?” Katherine spits out, and Caroline twists her wrists this way and that before slowly beginning to thrust her fingers in and out. Katherine tries to break free from her hold, but Caroline holds on tight enough to bruise—tight enough to feel the bones shift ever-so-slightly. Katherine makes a sound somewhere between a whimper and a wail, and Caroline cannot help but smile just a little.

“I think I want an answer, Katherine.” Caroline keeps moving her fingers within Katherine slowly but steadily, enough to build tension, enough to raise her heart rate and body temperature, but not enough to give her an orgasm.

“Yes, Caroline,” Katherine bites out, obviously not at all happy to have to verbally admit that Caroline was indeed pleasing her. “But... it's not... it's not enough.” She lifts her hips as much as Caroline will let her. “I need... I need you to touch my clit.”

“Need is such a strong word.” Caroline scissors her fingers and earns a near sob for it. “How about you use another strong word for me, like 'please'? Does the Mighty Bitch Katherine Pierce know how to say ' _please_ '?”

Katherine glares daggers at her, but Caroline doesn't really care. It's turning her on even more, knowing that Katherine's perfect 'I don't give a shit' facade is coming undone right now because of _her_. She can understand why Katherine likes being in control, but she also hopes she's making Katherine realize how damn sexy it is to let it all go. She thinks it's been much longer for Katherine to let go like that than it has been for her.

“Please,” Katherine states, enunciating very carefully, punctuating the single word with a little growl that is perhaps meant to be threatening, but considering their current situation, it really isn't.

Caroline withdraws her fingers from Katherine's entrance, now rubbing the tip of one along the length of her slit, stopping just beneath her swollen clit, where she knows Katherine wants to be touched most (Caroline can relate—she usually has to have clit stimulation to orgasm as well). “At least say it like you mean it,” she admonishes.

Katherine looks like she's ready to murder someone—namely the vampire that is delaying her orgasm (Caroline knows this quite well). However, she wets her lips and huskily says, “Please, Caroline.” And Caroline isn't sure how sincere she is truly being, but it's convincing enough to earn her what she's begged for.

Finally, Caroline touches Katherine's clit, rubbing softly in a slow circle, and Katherine keens, hips coming up off the bed. It's funny how open and vulnerable she is right now—Katherine, the untouchable, the utterly charming but seemingly heartless bitch... is submitting. And she had been so recalcitrant just a few short moments ago.

She discovers rather quickly that Katherine prefers more of an up-and-down motion as opposed to a circular one, and she likes indirect pressure more than direct. So, Caroline mostly keeps her fingers on the hood of Katherine's clit and she rubs, moving faster and faster still when it seems as if Katherine is about to come.

When she _does_ come, Katherine shudders violently and moans loudly, but Caroline doesn't let up entirely, continuing to caress and stroke until Katherine is reduced to short, stuttering trembles in the aftermath.

There is silence between them for a few moments, and then Katherine swallows and says, “So... sometimes I'm capable of reciprocation.”

Caroline can't help but laugh. “Sometimes?” she asks, and then, out of some twisted curiosity, licks her fingers, and considers--

“Surely you've done the sixty-nine position with that cute little werewolf boyfriend of yours, yeah?” Katherine bluntly asks, and Caroline starts. “Do you like the taste of me? If you want more, that particular position is one that is mutually beneficial.”

“I guess you have a point,” Caroline concedes, finally releasing her hold on Katherine's wrists, watching as the other girl makes a face and opens and closes her fists, flexing her fingers. “But I'm going to be on top.”

Katherine rolls her eyes. “Fine by me, _honey_ but you are so _very_ incorrect if you think the more submissive person always takes the bottom position. You'd be surprised.”

“Let us not forget who was begging earlier,” Caroline reminds her, maneuvering so that her knees are on either side of Katherine's head, and she does her best to ignore the other girl's derisive snort.

“You're really wet, Caroline,” Katherine comments, and Caroline contemplates pinching Katherine's thigh but changes her mind when she feels Katherine's fingers brush against her clit, followed shortly by her tongue. And _damn_ , if that doesn't feel something close to incredible.

Caroline hesitates briefly, and then leans down when she feels Katherine's hands on her ass, squeezing firmly. She tentatively flicks her tongue against the hood of Katherine's clit, groaning when Katherine uses her teeth ever-so-gently, dragging them up and down Caroline's clit, teasing and nothing more.

“Katherine,” Caroline begins in warning, but then she feels Katherine's lips close around her clit and she begins sucking softly, flicking her tongue every now and again, and Caroline honestly doesn't know if she's going to be able to concentrate long enough to give Katherine another orgasm before Katherine makes her come entirely unglued. She's already _incredibly_ aroused, and it's obvious that Katherine knows what she's doing....

But Katherine isn't the only stubborn one here.

She follows Katherine's lead, but changes it up a little, wrapping her lips around the tiny bundle of nerves and running her tongue it again and again, until Katherine is panting and mewling against her wet skin, her nails once again digging into Caroline's flesh.

“You are... surprisingly good at that,” Katherine remarks, and Caroline figures that's as close to a compliment as she'll ever get from the former vampire.

And then Katherine _really_ gets down to business, and Caroline realizes just how good five-hundred years' worth of sexual experience feels, and it indeed becomes more than a little difficult to focus on giving Katherine more pleasure when she's so tangled up in receiving her own.

But again, she _is_ stubborn.

 

When Katherine's tongue moves faster, so does her own, and soon enough, they're all but grinding against each others' mouths, frantically seeking a release that is so _achingly_ close.

This time, it is Caroline who is whispering 'please', utterly involuntarily, and Katherine's smile is quick and satisfied and maybe a little brutal in its own way. But she gives Caroline what she needs and Caroline cries out, her fingers grasping at Katherine's hips and digging in hard enough to bruise, though Katherine doesn't seem to mind.

Caroline doesn't mind as much as she would like to pretend she does—especially when she resumes pleasuring Katherine seconds later, before her own orgasm has subsided, and gives the mortal-turned-vampire-turned-mortal her second release of the evening.

Eventually, both of them stop trembling, and Caroline begins to move away from Katherine, but the other girl tightens her grip on Caroline and asks, “Where do you think you're going? I owe you another one, don't you think? You _were_ just repositioning yourself, right?”

Caroline can't help but smile, even if only a little, even if only to herself.

The second time she comes, she's grasping at the headboard and Katherine is holding onto her hips, keeping her in place while her orgasm crashes over her and rushes through her, making her feel boneless and all wobbly.

They're laying side-by-side when Caroline says, “Bet you didn't think this would happen when you came back here.”

“I didn't,” Katherine admits, but to be fair... when I came here the first time and you tried to choke me to death, I didn't think you'd so readily agree to teaming up with me, either.” She rolls onto her side, facing Caroline. “But, you know, what the hell. The night isn't over.” She offers a little grin then, and looks more _human_ than Caroline has ever seen her.

“What are you suggesting?” Caroline asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You're smarter than that,” Katherine scolds, idly trailing her fingers along one of Caroline's thighs. “Come on, Miss Perfect. Keep up with the mortal girl.”

Katherine kisses her, and Caroline doesn't push her away.

~*~

Afterward (that is, after they're sweaty and satiated and Caroline has lost count of how many orgasms were given and received and oh god, she doesn't want to admit that sex with the enemy may very well have been the best sex of her life), they lay together in a tangle of limbs and sheets and Caroline says, “You can stay. The rest of the night, that is.”

“Not much of 'the rest of the night' left,” Katherine says, disentangling her arms and legs from Caroline's and rolling over onto her side, facing away from Caroline. “... But thanks, I guess.”

Caroline sighs in mild frustration and contemplates getting up and moving to her own bed.

She changes her mind when she feels the curve of Katherine's back press lightly against her side.

~*~

Hours later, when Katherine wakes up, Caroline concludes that the now-mortal woman looks strangely charming with her _perfect_ curls all disheveled.

They gaze at each other for a few moments, and then Katherine sits up, shifting away from Caroline. “I should get out of here,” she says, rubbing at her eyes and then her temples. “That was... an experience.”

The words aren't said with what sounds like enthusiasm (not that Caroline was expecting any, really), and Caroline raises an eyebrow. “I didn't hear you complaining.”

Katherine tilts her head, raising an eyebrow as well. “Well, I don't seem to recall you complaining either, Miss Sweet and Innocent and Perfectly Nice Little Vampire. Are you gonna ask me to move in next? Are we getting married and setting up house together? Forgetting all about your besties?” She gesticulates exaggeratedly, placing her hand over her heart and batting her long lashes, presumably attempting to play the part of a blushing bride.

Caroline rolls her eyes and throws her pillow at Katherine. “It's just sex, Katherine. We still hate each other, remember?”

They share a small, secretive smile before Katherine begins getting dressed. She runs her fingers through her hair, hissing as they snag on tangles. Then she gazes at Caroline, now much more serious and more like the Katherine that smothered Caroline with a pillow a few years ago. “We do,” she says in agreement. “Don't forget that I killed you, Caroline.”

Caroline swallows and replies, “I don't think you'd ever let me.”

Katherine nods briefly and heads for the door. Her hand is on the doorknob when Caroline quickly adds: “Don't forget that I _could have_ killed you, but I let you live, Katherine.”

This time, Katherine's smile is almost... wistful (yeah, Caroline sure as hell doesn't want to over-analyze _that_ ). “You did,” she agrees. “But I think that point is rather moot now, don't you?”

Caroline frowns but doesn't answer—can't bring herself to do so.

The door shuts so softly behind Katherine's retreating form that it barely makes a sound.

 

 

~END~

 

So uhm yeah. I don't know. Don't hate me, please. :(  



End file.
